Redemption
by Snowrose65
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have been a couple for more than 1 year. After a fight, Kakashi comes back severely injured. What will Sakura do now when she needs him the most? Kakasaku.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Chapter 1**

As Sakura tore through the forest, she tried to curtail her anger. 'Asinine! If he isn't dead, I'm going to kill him!' Her anger ebbed as she thought of him lying somewhere hurt or bleeding or even… She shook her head and wouldn't let herself think of it. He was the infamous Copy Ninja. There was no way that he was dead. A tear slipped down her cheek as she quickened her pace.

Sakura had been in the Hokage's office when one of his team mates burst through the door broken and bleeding with a horrible tale of how they were ambushed. Kakashi had taken on the enemy while the 4 of them had made their escape. There was another enemy team waiting for them and he was the only one who made it through alive. Kotetsu didn't know what happened to Kakashi. Sakura blanched as she listened to the story. She had gotten into a fight with Kakashi on the night before he left. Instantly, she excused herself. She told Tsunade that she had something to take care of. The two women looked at each other, both knew where she was going. All Tsunade said was to be careful. Sakura nodded and made her way out the door. Tsunade knew that she couldn't stop her from what she was about to do. "Shizune!" Tsunade screamed, "Get Uzamaki and Uchiha here pronto!"

* * *

><p>Sakura had donned her ANBU uniform before she left the village. She had adopted a version of Kakashi's mask and hid her pink hair under a black hood so no one would recognize her unique hair. Training with Kakashi had helped her develop more speed, so she was just a blur as she ran through the forest. Her mind drifted to the night before he left. She couldn't even remember what they had fought about. All she knew is that she was madder than she had ever been at him. Kakashi was not one to fight, so he went to Genma's house to crash for the night. In the early morning, he had snuck in while Sakura slept. He left a note for her apologizing for angering her and that he would see her when he got back. He also let her know that he loved her. She felt bad after she read the note. Things made sense to her now. She hoped that she would see him soon to apologize for her actions. When Kotetsu came in and told his tale of the ill-fated mission, her heart dropped. There was so many things that she needed to say to him. 'Hang on Kakashi,' she breathed, 'Don't you dare leave me now!' With a burst of speed she disappeared through the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto couldn't believe what Tsunade had told them after they had arrived in her office. Both donned their gear and took off to follow Sakura. They hoped that she didn't overdo and drain herself, especially since she was on her own. The enemy might still be there. When it came to Kakashi, Sakura lost all reason. They had been a couple for over a year now. When you saw one, the other was not far behind. It would devastate Sakura if she found Kakashi dead. Not knowing where the enemy was located would leave her wide open for an attack. Sasuke shared his insight with his lifelong friend. Naruto paled as he thought of Sakura finding her true love dead. Both sped up their pace.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura finally arrived to the site where Kotetsu said that they split up from Kakashi. There were several bodies strewn around the base of the trees. Sakura placed her gloved hand on her katana ready to strike if the enemy revealed themselves. Crouching, she surveyed the scene looking to see where Kakashi was located. Slowly, she crept to the edge of the path and confirmed that all of the bodies of the enemy were truly dead. As she made her way forward, she counted 10 bodies that had been dispatched by Kakashi's chidori. Scanning the area, she wondered where he was hiding. Suddenly, she felt movement behind her.<p>

"Don't move if you value your life," Kakashi hissed.

"Kashi, it's me. Sakura," she said as she turned gradually to look at him, sweeping her hood and mask off.

As she turned, Kakashi realized who she was and sheathed his katana. He let out a sigh of relief as he crumpled to the ground. "Kashi!" Sakura gasped as she sped to his side and caught him before he fell. She gently laid him down so she could assess his medical condition. He had 2 large wounds to his left chest and a puncture wound to his lower abdomen. His head had an ugly bruise near his right temple that was growing darker as she knelt there. He also had a laceration somewhere on the back of his head because her hand that was cradling his head was full of blood. She couldn't believe he had the strength to sneak up behind her so quietly in his current condition, but this is what he was trained to do. A worried frown crossed her face.

Sakura summoned Pakkun and told him that she needed him to survey the area for any enemies that were left. She also needed to send him with a message to Tsunade about Kakashi's condition. It was important for the medics to be ready to treat Kasashi as soon as she got him back to the hospital. Pakkun quickly scanned the area as Sakura wrote a hurried note. Pakkun trotted back and told Sakura that Sasuke and Naruto were coming fast into the area. Sakura thanked the pug and asked him to run back to Konoha as fast as he could to give Tsunade her note. Sasuke and Naruto arrived as Pakkun left.

Sasuke surveyed the area with his sharingan to make sure there were no enemies nearby. Sakura was tending to Kakashi's larger wounds but she knew she couldn't heal all of them because she needed her chakra to get them back home. Naruto volunteered to let her have some of his chakra so she didn't have to use so much of her own. He made a shadow clone to help her out. She did the best she could to get him stabilized so they could leave. Sakura prayed that she had stabilized him enough to survive the trip home.

"Sakura, you need to stop," Sasuke told her firmly, "We need to go and you need to consider your own health."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke puzzled by his remark. Could his sharingan see through her? "You know?"

Both men nodded and told her Tsunade had been concerned about her well-being. Sakura swore the two men to secrecy, since no one else knew about condition and she wanted to keep it that way for a while. Sasuke and Naruto promised her that they would keep her secret.

Finally, she was done with all the bandaging and healing that she could do in the field. She tenderly kissed Kakashi's forehead and told him to hang on just a little bit more. Naruto volunteered to carry his former sensei. Once they got closer to the village, he could easily transport everyone to the hospital. Naruto had mastered his father's transportation jutsu after Jiraiya had given him his father's special kunais. The three decided that would be the best course of action as they took off back into the forest in the direction of the village.

As they made their way through the forest, Naruto noticed that Sakura was lagging behind. The men slowed their pace so they wouldn't leave her behind. Suddenly, Sakura stumbled. "Teme!"

Sasuke nodded to his friend as he swooped down to catch Sakura before she hit the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I'm okay. Just more tired than I thought," as she drifted off.

"Naruto, I have Sakura. Get going!" Sasuke told the blond ninja.

Naruto took off in a flash. He had left one of his special kunai at the edge of the forest just in case he needed to get back home fast. He flashed into the waiting trauma room where the medic team was waiting. Luckily he had given Tsunade one of his kunai just for this type of occasion.

Sasuke picked up Sakura and cradled her in his arms, shaking his head with concern. Sakura always took care of them sometimes at her own expense. He quickly looked her over making sure that she was stable before he took off with her. Her chakra was depleted but all was well as far as he could tell. Holding her close, he started for home. He hoped that Kakashi survived and that Naruto was fast enough to get him to the hospital in time. Sasuke didn't want to even think what would happen to Sakura if Kakashi died, especially now.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood back as the medics got to work. Tsunade asked about Sakura and her condition. Naruto told her that she had collapsed due to over exerting herself. Tsunade swore under her breath but knew that Sakura would do anything for the man she loved. When she was Sakura's age, she would have done the same. Thankfully Naruto and Sasuke had found her in time. She thanked Naruto and joined the medics on what was going to be a very long evening.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke, she found herself in a hospital bed with Sasuke and Naruto sitting nearby playing cards. Sakura sat up abruptly and watched her world spin around her.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naruto said, "Tsunade-baachan won't be pleased."

"How's Kakashi? How long have I been out?" she gasped.

"Sakura, you need to calm down and lay back down," Sasuke said gently.

Sakura complied and lay back nervously. She tried to relax her breathing as she watched her 2 friends. Both men came close to her bed. They wore concerned looks on their faces and it made her uneasy. Naruto smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Sasuke moved next to him. "Sakura, you have been out for about 2 days now," he informed her. Sakura gasped. "Don't worry, everything is okay. Tsunade checked you out and made sure everything is okay," he smiled at her. Sasuke took a deep breath, "Kakashi…Kakashi is stable."

Sakura looked up at her friends. She knew that they were concerned about her especially since they both knew her secret. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Have both been here with me all this time?"

Both men nodded. "We've been here with you waiting for you to wake up," Naruto said with a foxy grin. "Teme and I wanted to be here when you woke up. Both Hinata and Hanabi have been here too. We were all worried."

"Do they know?" Sakura said.

"No, Sakura. We promised you that we wouldn't," Sasuke told her, "It's your news to tell, not ours. Just know we are all here for you no matter what happens."

Both men grasped her hands. Sakura was happy that she has such good friends that supported her, especially now. "What about Kakashi? What's going on with him?"

Naruto held her and in his. "He's stable but unconscious. Baachan will need to tell you exactly what's going on with him. Sakura, you saved his life."

Sakura looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. She was hoping that he would be awake so she could tell him how sorry she was for fighting with him and share the news she had. The tears ran down her face silently. Sasuke moved closer and brushed her tears away with his hand. Both of them were concerned about her condition and how she would take the news about Kakashi. At least they were there with her to soften the blow.

"Hinata and Hanabi are sitting with Kakashi in his room," Sasuke told her. "We have been taking shifts so someone was always with him. We all knew that you would want someone to be with him, so he wasn't alone."

Sakura weakly smiled up at him thankful that they had considered her feeling while she was mending. "Thank you both," she whispered through her tears.

Tsunade knocked and came through the door. "Good! You're finally awake," she said to her student. "You had us concerned about you for a while. I should lecture you but we all know that I would have done the same thing, if I was in your situation." Sakura looked up at her mentor relieved. She didn't want to feel Tsunade's wrath. "And yes, all is fine with you. I'm sure these knuckle heads told you that they know about your little secret, Yes?"

Sakura nodded. Looking up at her mentor, she unspeakingly asked about Kakashi condition. Tsunade sat down at the edge of the bed and took her hand in hers. Both Naruto and Sasuke moved to the other side to show their support.

Tsunade took a deep breath. She knew that her news about Kakashi would upset her but lying wasn't an option. She was confident that their support would help Sakura through this difficult time. "Sakura, Kakashi is still unconscious. If you didn't come when you did, he would have died." Tsunade paused and looked at her student, letting her words sink in. After a while she continued. "Kakashi's wounds have all been healed successfully. Sakura, you know that he lost a lot of blood." Sakura nodded. "Because of that, he suffered an anoxic event. He's stable and his blood levels are coming up. I put him in an artificial coma to let his brain heal. I didn't want any more damage to be done. I can't tell you if there has been any significant brain damage at this point but I thought it would be prudent to safe guard against any more damage."

Tsunade stared at Sakura trying to gauge her reaction. Sakura weakly smiled at her mentor and thanked her for her care of her beloved. A nurse came walked into the room with a wheelchair. "I knew that you would want to go to see him as soon as you woke," she smiled. "Do you feel well enough to go?"

Sakura nodded vigorously. She blew her nose, brushed, and put up her long pink hair. Tsunade helped her into her robe. Sasuke swept her up from the side of the bed and gently placed her into the awaiting wheelchair. They group made their way down the hall to the room Kakashi was in.

Hinata and Hanabi rose when they saw the group enter. Both women smiled and greeted Sakura. Sasuke navigated the wheelchair next to Kakashi's bed. Hinata looked at Naruto nervously as their friend regarded at her beloved lying in the bed. Sakura asked Sasuke to help her up so she could kiss Kakashi. Sasuke nodded and assisted her. Sakura gently kissed Kakashi's forehead making sure that she didn't jar any of the tubes that were helping him stay alive. Sitting down again, she took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze to let him know that she was there by his side. After watching the couple for a few minutes, Tsunade excused the group so Sakura could have some private time with Kakashi. She told her that they would right outside the door if she needed them. Sakura nodded that she understood.

After everyone had left, Sakura broke down. She told Kakashi how much she loved him and how sorry she was for fighting with him before he left. Kissing his hand, she told him that she had some important new to tell him and wished that he was awake for it. "Kashi, the reason I've been so moody is because…because," she took a deep breath, "Kashi, I'm pregnant." She caressed his cheek with her fingertips. "Please come back to me. I don't know if I can do this all alone." Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and stayed that way until Tsunade came back in to take her back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Chapter 2**

Four months had gone by and Kakashi still hadn't woken from his coma. Sakura was entering her 7th month of pregnancy. Every day she sat at his bedside hoping that he would rouse from his slumber. Sasuke and Naruto had been very supportive and made sure that her every need was taken care of. Hinata and Hanabi kept her company and tried to lift her spirits when she was down. Sasuke & Hanabi, and Naruto & Hinata had been dating, but the women understood the close relationship that the men shared with Sakura. Ino also was there whenever she needed a friend. Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke volunteered to be her birthing coaches, when the time came to attend birthing classes. All of them went to classes with her. This way there would be at least one of them in the village when the time came. Sakura brushed a tear off of her cheek as she looked at Kakashi in his bed. She wondered if he would ever see their child. Would their child be without a father? She gently kissed Kakashi as she sat on the side of the bed. Sakura ran her fingers through his silver hair. While she was contemplating their future, the baby seemed to sense her inner thoughts and started kicking. She moved his hand to the swell of her belly so he could feel the movement.

"Kashi, can you feel our child? Please come back to us, we both need you." Slowly, she curled up beside him holding his hand on her stomach and fell asleep by his side.

Ino came in much later and found her friend sleeping next to the man she loved. She hoped for Sakura and the baby's sake that Kakashi woke soon. Ino gently shook Sakura to wake her so she could go home.

* * *

><p>Sakura had turned the empty bedroom into a nursery in the townhome that she shared with Kakashi. Tsunade had helped her pick out the furniture for the room and made sure there was a comfortable rocking chair for Sakura when she would need to nurse the baby. Tsunade's most happy memory as a little girl was being rocked by her mother in a rocking chair, so she insisted that Sakura needed one in the room. Sasuke and Naruto happily put the furniture together for her, as Hinata and Hanabi helped with painting and decorating the baby's room. Sakura gently touched the crib and bassinet thinking of the little one that was coming soon. With a sigh, she walked into the master bedroom. Kakashi's things were still where he had put them before he left on his ill-fated mission. Sakura picked up one of his shirts and clutched it to her chest. It smelled of Kakashi – clean, sandalwood, and spice. Sakura lay down and curled up with the shirt. Lately, the only way she could sleep is clinging to one of his jounin shirts. She shed a few tears as she drifted off to sleep. As she closed her eyes she prayed that tomorrow Kakashi would wake and all would be well in her world again.<p>

* * *

><p>Summer was waning, and Sakura's time was coming soon. She had finished all of her birthing classes with her friends help. Ino had thrown her a huge baby shower and Sakura had received everything she would need for the baby. It was bittersweet since Kakashi wasn't at her side. Sitting beside him again in the hospital, she told him all about the gifts that they had received from all of their friends and what happened at the party. She brushed a stray strand of his silver hair from his face. Her hand cupped his cheek. Sighing, she told him how much she missed him. She then updated him on how the baby was doing and how she had decorated the nursery. When she started talking about the names that she was considering for the baby, Sakura broke down and started sobbing. She curled up next to him trying to gain some comfort from him. Every day that passed, she lost a little bit of hope and his prognosis worsened. The only bright spot in her life right now was the child she was carrying. His child. The baby stirred inside her. Taking his hand she placed it on her very swollen abdomen. Eventually her tears subsided and she drifted off to sleep next to him on his bed.<p>

When Sakura woke, she thought she felt someone tenderly stroking her hair. As she looked up, she noticed that Kakashi's hand had moved from her belly to her head. She jolted away and clutched his hand in hers. Pleading, she asked him to squeeze her hand if he could hear her. Anxiously, she waited and felt him weakly squeeze her hand. Sakura squealed with delight and ran to the door. She called out to the nurse to summon Tsunade for her. Waiting for Tsunade to arrive, she sat next to him in the bed clutching his hand to her chest.

Tsunade burst into the room. She came next to the bed and asked Sakura to release his hand while she examined him. "Kakashi, please squeeze my hand if you hear me," she said loudly.

Kakashi weakly squeezed her hand. Tsunade smiled, and then asked him to open his eyes. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open his eyes. The women heard a sigh form Kakashi. He was only able to open his eyes slightly.

"Good, good, Kakashi," Tsunade told him, "Get some rest. We'll do more tomorrow."

Tsunade ushered Sakura outside the room. She told Sakura not to tell him about the baby yet. Tsunade didn't want him overwhelmed. Sakura was just happy that he was responding. Tsunade warned her not to get too excited yet. Sakura nodded and happily trotted off into Kakashi's room. Sitting on his bed, Sakura sat beside him, putting her arms around him, taking care that there was a blanket between them.

"I love you, Kashi, "she whispered and kissed him on his cheek. She could have sworn that a small smile played on his lips.

The next couple of days, Kakashi finally opened his eyes but he still wasn't able to talk. Tsunade told Sakura that it was to be expected since he was in a coma for almost 6 months. Kakashi would light up when he saw Sakura. He seemed to relax when she was nearby.

Tsunade finally gave Sakura the go ahead to tell Kakashi about the baby after about a week. Sakura had been strategically positioning blankets or jackets to hide her condition, which was extremely difficult at this point in her pregnancy. Sakura came into the room while Kakashi was sleeping. She tenderly kissed him and his eyes slowly opened. Kakashi smiled when he saw her face. Sakura caressed his face.

"Kashi, I have something important to tell you," she smiled, "I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time."

Kakashi had a look of concern on his face. "Kashi, I'm pregnant with our child."

Kakashi's eyes flew open wide with surprise. Sakura took his hand and placed it on her swollen abdomen. The baby kicked sensing his presence. His eyes quickly went to hers. A small tear fell from his dark eye.

"Kashi, that's why I was so emotional before you left. I'm so sorry," she began to cry. "I never wanted to hurt you. I've wanted you to know for the longest time."

His hand gradually went to her face as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. He pulled her close to him and held her. Sakura looked up at him and then kissed him. Kakashi closed his eyes and let out a sigh. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Are you happy?" she asked worried about his response. His eyes popped open and stared at her intently. Slowly he gave her his signature eye crinkle. Sakura curled up next to him and they held each other. Kakashi's hand went down and caressed her belly.

Soon, Sakura fell asleep next to him. He looked down at her amazed at what she had just told him. Kakashi could not believe he was going to be a father. He needed to get well so he could be there for both of them. Mentally shaking his head, he cursed himself for not being more careful. From what he heard, Sakura had gone out after him alone, and rescued him putting her at risk. His mind raced. What if he couldn't recover completely? Where would that leave Sakura and the baby? He wanted to be an active father, not some lump in a bed. Kakashi could feel the anger rising up inside of him. He didn't want his child to grow up without a father. Kakashi felt the baby stir as he thought of their future. There was no choice, he had to get better no matter what it took. He wouldn't be a burden to Sakura or the baby.

Sakura started to stir and had a worried look on her face. Kakashi gently stroked her hair to calm her. Tears of frustration clouded his eyes. There was so much he wanted to tell her but his voice was silent. He was still too weak to write down what he felt. Calming his breathing, he gained control over himself again. Sakura was obviously near the end of her pregnancy and he would not worry her more than he needed to. Sadness over took him knowing that he couldn't be there at her side when their baby was born. Closing his eyes he prayed that he would make a full recovery. He wasn't the religious type but he needed a miracle and covering all bases wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks, Kakashi worked hard at his therapy. He still couldn't stand but he regained some movement in his hands. His voice hadn't returned yet but one of the therapists brought him a laptop so he could slowly type what he wanted to say. It was also good therapy for his hands as he used a pencil to hit the keys. Kakashi was more than frustrated with the slow progress of his rehabilitation. Tsunade had explained to him that due to his extreme blood loss, it was like he had a stroke. It angered him being so weak, but he never let Sakura know his true feelings because of her delicate state.<p>

Finally the day came that Sakura went into labor. She hadn't been feeling well all day and Kakashi could sense something was different about her. Tsunade had come in Kakashi's room for her final rounds for the day, when Sakura's water broke. Assuring Kakashi that she would be okay, Tsunade whisked her to the labor rooms. Naruto and Ino were summoned to help her through the birthing process. Kakashi was fit to be tied when her labor progressed slowly through the early morning hours. Around 10 a.m., Tsunade came into Kakashi's room to announce that his son had been finally born. She held the small boy in her arms as she showed him his son. Kakashi was awestruck. He gently patted the boy's fuzzy head. He had silver hair like his own. Smiling, he was relieved that it wasn't pink. It was going to be hard enough for the boy being the son of the infamous Copy Nin, let alone having pink hair.

Kakashi typed to Tsunade asking her if Sakura was okay. Tsunade assured him that Sakura was well. Kakashi insisted that he needed to be by her side. She called for a wheelchair and had one of the nurses wheel him down while she took the baby to the nursery for an exam.

When they entered the room, Sakura was resting. The nurse set him up next to her bed and made him promise not to get up by himself. Kakashi gave her a smile agreeing that he would behave. As the nurse left, Kakashi took Sakura's hand and kissed it. She woke from her slumber and smiled down at the man she loved. "Did you get to see him?"

Kakashi nodded and smiled. "Isn't he beautiful?" she gushed.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. His hand beckoned her closer. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Sakura smiled at Kakashi. "I was thinking. How about naming him Obito, after your friend? Is that okay with you?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura surprised that she remembered his friend. He typed that he thought that Obito would be a good name for their son and thanked her for considering the name. She told him that she thought it would be a good way to honor his dear friend. Sakura could tell that it meant a lot to him. Kakashi couldn't stop smiling.

Tsunade came in with their son, with Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, and Naruto following behind her. Sasuke was still out on a mission so he would need to wait to meet the new arrival. Everyone congratulated the couple. Naruto reminded everyone that it was Kakashi's birthday too. All of them wished him a happy birthday. Kakashi typed that this was the best birthday he had in a long time. Tsunade laid the baby into Sakura's waiting arms. She gently kissed her son happy that he finally had arrived and that Kakashi was on the mend. Hopefully soon they would all be home together, so they could start the next chapter of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi was frustrated that his physical status wasn't progressing as fast as he thought it should be. He still needed help standing and couldn't walk by himself. Being in a wheelchair was not acceptable. Communication was difficult because he still couldn't talk and typing was too slow for him. He did have to admit that he was getting better at typing, but he wouldn't win any typing contests in the near future. When Sakura and the baby were released from the hospital, he missed being able to see them. She had moved into his room to be close to him. Kakashi could see his son at any time since he was roomed with them. Now, he wondered how they were doing and if all was well at home.

Today had been a bad day for him. Due to his increasing frustration, he wasn't being too cooperative with his therapists. Kakashi had scared away one of the new girls with his sour looks and then received a lecture from the lead therapist. The only good thing that happened was that he got some sound out of his vocal cords when he went to swear. All that came out was "Ssshhh," but that was a beginning, at least that was what the speech therapist happily told him.

'Great, I can't even swear,' he fumed. Sensing his foul mood, Tsunade had sent a message to Sakura to come visit the frustrated man, since it was obvious to all that he missed her.

* * *

><p>When Sakura knocked and came into the room, his black look faded and a truly happy smile spread across his face. She came over and gave him a kiss. Kakashi peered down at his sleeping son in his carrier. Sakura brought the baby closer so Kakashi could be near him.<p>

"So I heard you have been very disagreeable today," Sakura chided as she looked into his eyes.

Kakashi had a guilty expression on his face. He typed that it had been a trying day and that all of the therapists had been unreasonable. Kakashi told her that the highlight of the day was only getting 'ssshhh' out when he tried to swear. Joking, he typed that the speech therapist thought it was a big step forward. Kakashi let out a big sigh of frustration. Sakura sat next to him on his bed and gently caressed his face. It had to be hard for him not being able to do the things he normally took for granted and having to rely on people to help him move. She pulled him into her embrace and told him that she loved him, but he needed to complete the therapy to get better. Kakashi closed his eyes. He knew she was right but the progress was going too slow for him. Feeling helpless was not in his make-up and he refused to accept it. He reluctantly typed that he would try to not be so impatient with the staff. Sakura smiled and thanked him for trying.

* * *

><p>A month went by and Kakashi gradually regained his physical abilities. He had full range of motion with his arms and was finally standing with assistance. His speech was coming back much slower, but he could say words and simple sentences. Tsunade promised him as soon as he could get around with a walker by himself, he could go home and do therapy as an outpatient. Her promise gave him the motivation to do more and not harass her staff so much. Christmas was coming and he wanted to be at home for the baby's first Christmas.<p>

True to her word, Kakashi was released one week before Christmas. Sakura and her friends had decorated their home so all would be ready when he arrived. As soon as Tsunade gave him the go ahead, Kakashi smiled, quickly he did some hand signs, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade could only shake her head. Hopefully he continued to improve and regain all his function since he was at home.

Sakura squeaked in surprise when Kakashi suddenly appeared by her side. She threw her arms around him and gave him a big welcome home kiss. Kakashi was happy to be finally home. The first thing he wanted to do is look in on his son. With Sakura's help, the couple quietly entered his room and watched the infant sleep. Sakura couldn't help notice that Kakashi had a calm, happy look on his face as he stared down at Obito. He was starting to look tired, so Sakura suggested that he go lay down while she made lunch for them. With a smile, he agreed.

Sakura led him down the hall to their room. Kakashi pulled her close as he sat at the side of the bed. He could smell the vanilla shampoo she used and the gentle cherry blossom perfume as he inhaled her sweet scent. "Sakura," he sighed happily as he held her close.

Sakura couldn't believe that he was finally home. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of all of the events of the year and how she almost lost him. She buried her head into his chest as her tears fell. Kakashi tightened his embrace to comfort her. Gradually, he lifted her chin and gently kissed her. Sakura smiled through her tears at him. After a while, he loosened his grip on her as she helped him into bed. As she made sure that he was comfortable, he breathed her name as he tenderly cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Kashi, I'm so happy that you are finally here with me. I never gave up hope that you would come back to me," she said as she kissed his hand.

Kakashi looked lovingly into her eyes and drew her closer into his embrace. He missed holding her like this for a long time. "Won't…let…go," he whispered in her ear. Sakura curled up beside him relishing his arms around her once again.

* * *

><p>Christmas finally arrived and was delightful. All of their friends has come to visit the Christmas Eve night to spoil little Obito. It was good to see everyone, but Kakashi still tired easily, so it was an early night for everyone.<p>

The new family spent the next day getting reacquainted with each other. Kakashi loved watching his son. The silver-haired man hoped that Obito wouldn't grow up like he did and would have a happy childhood. He didn't want to ever think of someone else showing his son how to throw his first shuriken or being the first to start his training. Even though his therapy was frustrating, he vowed to get better fast so he could be an active father.

After Sakura put their son to sleep for the night, she curled up in his arms. He kissed her tenderly as he held her in his arms. Sakura melted into his embrace and responded to his heated kisses. She shifted and rose above him. "Kakashi is this okay?" she asked with concern. "If you aren't up for this, I understand. You're still healing."

Kakashi smiled up at his cherry blossom. "Want…this more…than…anything," he smiled up at her. "Miss…your…body…and…being close."

Sakura seductively smiled at the man she loved so dearly. She told him to relax and that she would take the lead this time. Leisurely, she removed her robe and revealed the red satin shift she was wearing. Kakashi caress her long arms. She moved his hands up under her shift so he could touch her body. She moaned with pleasure as his hands moved up from her waist to her breasts. Kakashi smiled as he watched his beloved respond to his touch.

Sakura had dreamed about his touch or so many months. Her body had matured after she had the baby. Her breasts were fuller and her shape was more womanly, even though she was still petite. As he kneaded her hardened peaks, she breathlessly found his mouth and kissed him deeply. They came up for air and Sakura took of her shift.

Kakashi sucked in his breath when he saw her naked form in front of him. He could feel the excitement building inside of him. This was one part of his body that he hadn't used yet and he hoped that he wouldn't be hindered. Sakura raked her long nails down his chest and began to move her hands lower. He could feel the warmth building in his abdomen.

Sakura saw the concern on his face. She brushed her lips on his, and then nibbled on his ear. She whispered to him not to worry, that she would take care of everything and for him to lay back and enjoy. A small moan escaped his lips as her hands moved lower. She placed butterfly kisses down his abdomen while her hands caressed his inner thigh. Kakashi was surprised that he didn't feel too much in his groin area and had to wonder if everything was working correctly. Even though he could stand, he still had problems feeling things below his waist. Sakura mewled her pleasure as she brushed up against him, so he figured all was well.

Sakura slowly rose up above him and impaled herself upon his hardened member. Both let out a pleasured moan. She moved gently to make sure that Kakashi was okay. When she saw the smile on his face, she picked up the pace. Both climaxed quickly because of the long absence. Sakura collapsed on Kakashi's chest. He tenderly stroked her long pink hair as she murmured her love for him. He tightened his arms around her and told her that he loved her too.

Soon her breathing evened out and Kakashi noticed that she was asleep. A content smile played around her lips as she slept. Kakashi looked down at the woman that he loved. He was happy that he finally was back home with her.

In the hospital, there were many nights that he ached for her to be in his arms. Softly, he kissed her forehead and smiled. Who would have ever thought that he would be in a committed relationship and a father? If anyone had told him that his life would have been like this 5 years ago, he would have laughed in their face and told them that they were crazy.

A look of concern swept over his face. Even though being with Sakura intimately was more than wonderful, the act did not feel the same to him. Yes, he was aroused and he obviously satisfied Sakura, but the intensity wasn't there. Tsunade had told him that it may be awhile before he could feel sensations from his waist down like he did before. He hoped that it wouldn't be a long time because he missed how Sakura made him feel.

Kakashi let out a quiet sigh and tried to tell himself to be patient as he healed. He didn't want to consider the possibility that he wouldn't fully recover. As he was considering his plight, Sakura breathed his name in her sleep. He gently caressed her face and moved a wisp of her long pink hair from her closed eyes. Sakura snuggled in closer to him. For now, he would concentrate on getting well and enjoying the closeness of the woman that he loved.

* * *

><p>The months flew past and Kakashi had his ups and downs with his recovery. He continued to be unsatisfied with his slow progress and was easily irritated by it. Sakura tried to be understanding, but it was hard taking care of the baby and Kakashi at the same time.<p>

Kakashi tried his best to be positive in front of Sakura and Obito, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Tsunade had talked to him about his depression, but he refused to discuss it with her. Genma and Asuma did their best to come by and to spend time with their injured friend. Last time they went to the local pub, Kakashi sardonically joked that the baby and him were both learning how to walk. His two friends looked at each other not knowing what to say or do. On the way home, they both tried to talk to him about his declining mood, but he told them sadly that they didn't understand. Kakashi was slowly slipping into self-pity and despair.

When Naruto and Sasuke announced their wedding date, Kakashi inwardly groaned because he would be expected to attend. His two former students had been dating the two Hyuuga beauties for a while now, and decided to have a double wedding. Both couples couldn't be happier together. Sakura was truly happy that her childhood friends had found love. Kakashi could see the longing in her eyes as they talked about their plans with her. He knew that she would love to get married, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her now, especially in his current condition. He loved her too much to burden her with his current medical status. There was no way he would put her through that kind of hell.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding came, and Sakura looked absolutely beautiful in her rose colored dress. As he watched her get ready and move around the room, he ached to hold her and make love to her. Even though they were sexually active, it didn't feel the same to him. Slowly the feeling was coming back from his waist down, but it was one more thing he had on his list of limitations. He would never think of not living with Sakura, but watching her every day was a constant reminder of another thing he was not able to do correctly because of his injuries.<p>

The wedding was beautiful. Sakura shed quiet tears of joy for all of her friends' happiness, but she also shed some tears of sadness due to her current situation with Kakashi. She hoped that he would pull through his depression as he healed so they could move on with their life.

Kakashi watched from the sidelines as his friends danced with Sakura, since he could not. Even though it was early, he made excuses so he could leave. It was becoming too much to bear. Kakashi assured Sakura that she could stay and have fun, but she insisted that she would come home with him. He huffed his frustration and stormed out the door with Sakura running behind him trying to catch up. Their friends watch them leave, sad that the couple was going through a very difficult time. Before the accident, they were the ideal couple and very much in love. No one questioned that the love was still there, but the weight of Kakashi's injuries weighed heavily on both of them. At times it was painful to watch.

* * *

><p>As the couple arrived home, Sakura quietly doffed her shoes and stockings. She cautiously watched the man she loved as he slid into the couch. His mood was black and her heart ached watching him become frustrated with himself and the situation that they both found themselves in. She wished she could heal his wounds, both physical and mental, so the old free-spirited Kakashi would return to her. Hiding a stray tear, she turned and walked into the kitchen for a drink.<p>

Kakashi watched Sakura as she took off her stockings and shoes, and made her way into the kitchen. He knew that she was hurting, but didn't know what to do to comfort her. His frustration was clouding his judgment and was making it difficult for him to assess the situation rationally. Cursing himself for his cloudiness, he stood up to comfort her. Lately, he knew that it was hard to be around him. The dejected man berated himself for hurting the one that he loved the most. He listlessly made his way to the kitchen and came up beside her. "Sakura," he dejectedly said, "I'm sorry for being such a burden and for my limitations. I wish I could do the things that I did before, but I can't."

"Oh, Kashi," she said as she put her arms around him and hugged him tight, a few tears rolling down her face. She knew it was hard for him, but they needed to move forward. Gingerly, she broached the subject that she had avoided for so long. "You know I love you more than anything, right?"

Kakashi nodded his head, wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"Kashi, I know you are trying really hard, but we need to face some things. What if you can't regain everything? It's been about a year since you woke from your accident. I know you are making progress and it's been really hard on you," Sakura gulped. "All that matters to me is that you are happy and we can make a life together with Obito."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. The woman that he loved, more than life itself, was telling him to give up. His face flushed with anger. "I can't believe what you are saying! Are you telling me to give up and just accept this?"

Sakura cringed. She knew that this wouldn't be an easy conversation with him, but she was worried that he had his hopes too high about his current physical and mental state. "Kashi, I'm just worried about you and how you react to your frustrations."

"Frustrations! What do you know about frustration? I'm stuck in this body and can't do anything I want! Everything that I loved to do was taken from me! No more missions, no more training. Damn, I cannot even entirely feel everything when I make love with you! Do you know what that feels like? And Obito, what kind of father will I be hobbling around not able to do anything. I will have to rely on someone else to teach him about the things I was an expert at before all this. Do you know how any of this feels?" he roared.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. He had never yelled at her and now he was howling like a crazed man. It hurt to watch him this way. As she tried to answer him, he cut her off. "I love you Sakura, but you are asking me to give up on everything I hold dear. I can't accept…..this," he angrily pointed at the cane in his hand. In a fit of anger, he threw the cane to the floor and tried to walk away, but he didn't get too far. His leg buckled and he fell to the floor.

"Kashi!" Sakura said as she ran to his side.

"Stop right there," he commanded, "I don't need any of your pity. Is this what you really want, Sakura? A cripple? Half a man?" His eyes were blazing with anger.

Sakura looked at Kakashi in disbelief. Tears streamed down her face. She never meant to upset him so much, but it must have been weighing heavily on his mind to snap like he was right now. "Kashi…," she murmured.

"I'll get up myself," he said angrily, "I don't need your help."

Choking back a sob, she ran to the other room. When her patients did this, she knew when to push and when to back off, but this wasn't one of her patients. This was someone she loved dearly. She needed to back off for a bit and get herself together. It wouldn't help either of them if she was too emotional and became angered with him. Sakura took a deep breath and calmed herself. It felt like someone thrust a kunai into her heart. She had to think of something to help Kakashi so he could heal and move on from this. She needed him. Obito needed his father. As she looked out into the night sky, she prayed that she would find the strength to help them all.

* * *

><p>Kakashi slammed his fist into the floor. He had come into the kitchen to comfort her and he ended up screaming at her. All she wanted to do for him is help him and he gave her a hard time. He had been so selfish lately. Sakura wasn't the only one that he was being difficult with. Kakashi sat there and thought of all the friends that were trying to help them. Running his hand through his silver hair, he realized how difficult he had been. Therapists, nurses, doctors, friends, and the one he loved the most. All of them put up with his negativity and black moods. He wasn't worth the effort all of them put into helping him.<p>

Grabbing the chair, he pulled himself up and edged his way around the counter so he could pick up his cane. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down. In his mind, he knew what he needed to do. Over the past few months he had contemplated about what he should do. The first thing he needed to do is apologize to Sakura. She was his angel and didn't deserve the way he had been treating her. Listlessly, he made his way to the room she ran to.

* * *

><p>Sakura was lost in thought when she heard the light knock a door. She wiped the tears from her face and turned towards the door. Kakashi walked in with his head hung down. "Sakura, I'm an idiot. I don't want to fight with you. I love you more than anything. All I wanted to do is hold you and comfort you, but I ended up taking all of my frustrations out on you."<p>

Smiling through her tears, she ran to him and hugged him tight. His arms went around her as he pulled her in close. He kissed her forehead and told her that they would work it out and everything would be all right. He felt her relax in his arms. Everything was clear now. He knew what he had to do to insure that the people close to him wouldn't be hurt any more.

Sakura kissed him passionately and ran her hands down his torso. Slowly he moved her back to the bed behind her and laid her on their bed. Even though he couldn't feel everything, he made sure that Sakura was well satisfied. He held her close as she fell asleep in his arms. Kissing her forehead, he promised himself that he wouldn't hurt her ever again.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Kakashi was like a different person. He made sure that he apologized to all of his friends for his poor behavior. Sakura was beaming with all of the attention that Kakashi was showering her with. Everyone was happy that the couple obviously worked things out and Kakashi had pushed through his black mood. All of their close friends hoped that life would move forward for the couple and that they didn't fall back into troubled times.<p>

Genma, Asuma, and Kakashi were at their favorite pub enjoying a guy's night out together. It had been a long week for all of them. Kakashi apologized to his friends for being such an ass lately. Both men accepted his apology and carried on forgetting what had transpired the past few weeks. Asuma was preoccupied with his home life and was sharing his frustrations of being a husband and father.

Genma watched Kakashi closely as their friend vented. As he watched Kakashi, he noticed a subtle change in his demeanor. Only someone who knew Kakashi well could tell that something was up with the silver-haired ninja. His instincts told him that he better keep a close eye on Kakashi.

Kakashi listened to Asuma drone on about his issues at home. He couldn't shake the feeling of despair that was welling up in him. 'Focus, Hatake, focus,' he chastised himself. He couldn't let on what he was really feeling inside. Sakura deserved better and he would make sure that he would follow through to make her life easier. Relaxing his breathing, he calmed himself.

Soon it was getting late and the three men said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. About a block later, Kakashi could feel a familiar chakra signature following him. "Shiranui, why are you following me?" Kakashi growled.

Genma jumped out the shadows in front of his longtime friend. "Heh, heh," he scratched his head nervously, "Um…Sakura would knock me into next week if I didn't make sure you were okay."

Kakashi looked at his friend with irritation, but forced a smile. "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle getting home myself."

Genma stared at Kakashi as he gritted out the words telling him to get lost. Genma confirmed with Kakashi that he was fine and backed off when the man assured him all was well. Genma quickly said his goodbye and took off in the other direction.

'Finally,' Kakashi swore to himself. Genma was a good friend, but was very irritating at the present time. Kakashi walked slowly down the street making sure he wasn't being tailed anymore. After 10 minutes of not being followed, he made his way to the training grounds by the river. Summoning Pakkun, he handed him a letter and gave him strict instructions on how he wanted the small dog to convey with the letter. Pakkun looked at his master with a puzzled look, but promised him to follow his instructions to the tee. Kakashi thanked his ninken and dismissed him. The small pug looked back at his master with concern, then took off to do his bidding. Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. Everything was ready, now all he needed to do is follow through with his plan.

* * *

><p>Pakkun observed his master for a while concerned about the feeling that he was sensing. Kakashi was not acting right and his chakra was erratic. He knew that the silver-haired ninja was going through a rough time with his recovery and wasn't thinking straight. With a quick decision, Pakkun took off to get help. He knew that he would be in trouble, but was counting on the person he was searching for to be discreet before acting. Hopefully, he was worrying about nothing, even though his gut was telling him different.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked up at the full moon and thought about Sakura. He didn't want her to hurt any more. From his point of view, he was the source of all of her suffering right now. Sure, she would hurt in the short term by what he was about to do, but in the long run he knew that she and the baby would be much better off without him.<p>

* * *

><p>Pakkun didn't have to look far to find Genma. When he saw the small pug in front of him, he knew that he had to act fast. Pakkun was relieved when he saw the jounin and that Genma understood the urgency of the situation. Genma just nodded and took off behind the ninken.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi lay out his equipment in front of him. He took a big swig out of the sake bottle that he had brought with. His mind went to Sakura, the baby, his friends, and finally to his father. He wondered what his father thought in his last moments. A sad smile was on his lips when he pondered if he would ever see any of them again, in this life or the next. Sighing, he toasted to his love of Sakura and Obito, and then drank the rest of the sake. The number he was, the faster he could get this done. As he picked up the knife, he softly said, "I love you Sakura. Please, please forgive me." A small tear rolled down his cheek as he plunged the knife into his body.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! Please review! :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

**Chapter 4**

"Damn you, Kakashi," Genma bellowed as he swept down beside him. Kakashi felt Pakkun sink his teeth into his hand. "Let go you fool!" Genma said as he struggled to get Kakashi to release the knife.

Kakashi looked at his friend with disbelief. He couldn't figure out how he found him so fast. Looking down at his hand, Pakkun had his jaws locked and hindering him from moving. Kakashi growled his frustration. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he fumed.

"Not a chance, Hatake," Genma snarled, "There is no way I'm letting you do this." If not for you, for Sakura and Obito's sake. Are you mad? Don't you remember what you went through as a child? How can you be so selfish?"

Kakashi tried to move his hand so he could cut across his abdomen, but it wouldn't budge. The only thing he could do is move the blade deeper. Genma quickly realized what his friend was trying to do and slugged him in the face. Kakashi gasped in pain and released the knife. He roared his frustration as Genma quickly subdued him. Looking over at Pakkun, he couldn't believe his trusted ninken turned on him and disobeyed his orders.

The small pug pitifully looked at his master knowing that he was furious with what he did. Kakashi was not in his right mind and he would thank him later once he could think clearly. Pakkun couldn't believe that Kakashi wanted to the same thing his father did. He remembered what Kakashi went through after he found his father. Didn't he remember the pain he went through? Why would he do this to his own son?

Genma looked down at his friend and realized that he was bleeding profusely. Kakashi was going in and out of consciousness due to the loss of blood. Genma yelled to Pakkun to get to the hospital to tell Tsunade about what happened as he brought him back to the village. The small dog nodded and took off. Genma packed the wound as best as he could, and picked up his unconscious friend. "You better hang in there after all I've gone through to stop you from doing the most stupidest thing you have ever done in your life," he yelled at the unconscious man.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was sitting in the conference room at the hospital. She had just finished her monthly meeting with the staff and was enjoying the quiet for a moment. As she drank her tea, she wished she had some sake right now. The meeting was long and tedious. Too bad Shizune had hid her last bottle. With a heavy sigh, she started packing up her paperwork. When she looked down, she saw Pakkun appear in front of her. He quickly told her what happened and that Genma would be coming to the hospital soon with Kakashi. Tsunade looked down at the pug in disbelief. Pakkun gave her the letter that Kakashi had given him to deliver to her. She opened the letter and read it quickly. Tsunade swore as she read it. She thanked the pug and then screamed for Shizune to get the team ready for Kakashi's arrival.<p>

* * *

><p>Genma appeared with Kakashi slung on his back. The medics swarmed over them and took Kakashi into the trauma room. Genma just watched as they disappeared into the room. He sank down to his knees and ran his fingers through his hair. The events of the past 30 minutes finally hit him. Why didn't Kakashi come to him before he did this? He would have helped his friend no matter what. Were things so desperate that he had to sink to this? Genma's thoughts went to Sakura. He didn't want to be the one to tell her what Kakashi did. She was so happy lately. All he could do is shake his head in disbelief.<p>

Shizune came up behind him and put her arms around him. It had to be hard to see someone so close to you do something so destructive. Genma looked up at her and weakly smiled. He looked like a mess. His clothes were soaked with Kakashi's blood. As Shizune faced him, he grabbed her and held her tight. "Why, Shizune, why?" he breathed.

She held him as he voiced his frustrations about what had transpired and the exasperation he felt that Kakashi didn't feel comfortable enough to come to him for help. As she listened, she realized how helpless they really were when things like this happened. Her thoughts turned to Sakura and Obito. What would have happened if Genma wasn't there to stop him? She shuddered at the thought. Shizune kissed Genma to comfort him. They had been a couple for a few years now. He was always there for her when she had tough days at the hospital. Now it was her turn to be there for him.

Tsunade finally came out of the room after she stabilized Kakashi. He had nicked his liver so it had made it difficult to stop the bleeding. She didn't even want to think about the trouble he would have caused if Pakkun and Genma hadn't been there in time. Part of her was angry that Kakashi could have even thought of doing this to Sakura and Obito. Tsunade shook her head in disbelief as she made her way from the room. She knew Kakashi was depressed but never in her wildest dreams did she expect him to do this. Part of her was furious that he would even consider hurting Sakura and Obito by his actions. Of all people, he should know the pain of losing someone close to suicide. Another part of her truly felt regretful for the pain he must be feeling. She knew he wasn't thinking straight, and the pain and frustration was clouding his judgment. Tsunade pulled out the note that he sent with Pakkun. The note explained the pain he felt and how he was a burden to Sakura and Obito. He couldn't take being, in his words, "Less of a man." He asked her to take care of them both and make sure they knew that he loved them dearly. Kakahsi also begged her to tell Sakura it was an ambush to save her the hurt of not being able to help him, and to save them from the same fate he endured as a child.

As she looked down the hall, she saw Shizune comforting Genma. Surely, he was haunted by the struggle he went through to save his best friend. It took a lot to do that sort of thing. Hopefully the encounter wouldn't scar the relationship.

Genma looked up to see the Hokage wearily walking down the hall towards them. She looked exhausted. He quickly stood to greet her, anxious to hear about Kakashi's status. Genma desperately needed to hear that Kakashi would survive and that his actions weren't in vain. "So…how is he?"

"Stable. He's sedated right now. I didn't wasn't to take a chance of him stressing his wounds or doing something else stupid." She told the couple about her concern about telling Sakura about what happened.

Genma slammed his fist into the bench he was sitting on. "What the hell was he thinking? Doesn't he know that killing himself will hurt all of us? How did I miss the signs? I never thought he would do something like this. Damn it! I'm supposed to be one of his best friends. I feel like I failed him somehow."

Shizune put her arms around him to comfort him. Genma was really having a hard time with what happened. It was hard for her to believe that Kakashi would go to such extremes. As a medic, she knew that everyone had their breaking points and Kakashi must have reached his. She knew that the silver-hair jounin always had a hard time for asking for help, but figured due to his past, that he would never think of suicide. Right now, she was concerned about Genma. He was having a difficult time with tonight's events. Having the blood of his friend all over his clothes was not helping. She was just glad that Kakashi didn't succeed. She shuddered as she thought of Genma's mental state if Kakashi had followed through with his plan.

Tsunade could see that Genma was distressed over what happened. She thanked him for his quick thinking and told him that he saved Kakashi's life. Turning to Shizune, she instructed her assistant to get Genma home and to take care of him. Wearily, Genma turned and asked the Hokage to take care of his best friend. Tsunade assured him that she would.

* * *

><p>As the couple left, Tsunade summoned Hinata to her office. When the dark haired heiress arrived, the Hokage told her of the situation and asked for her discretion. She asked her to find Sakura and watch the baby so Tsunade could talk with her. Sasuke and Naruto burst into the office to tell Tsunade that Kakashi was missing and that Sakura was concerned. Rubbing her temples, Tsunade sighed. She told the men to accompany Hinata and escort Sakura back to her. The two men just looked at each other confused by her request and followed Hinata out the door. Tsunade started preparing herself for the difficult task of telling Sakura about what had happened tonight.<p>

The group quickly found Sakura and Hinata graciously volunteered to watch the baby. As Team 7 left their home, she asked Sasuke and Naruto if they knew what was going on. Both of them told her that they didn't and sped off to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was waiting for them when they knocked on the door. She bellowed for them to come in. Greeting Sakura, she asked her to sit down. Turning to the two men, she told them to wait outside her office. Confused, they shuffled out the door, pulling it shut.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade anxious to hear why she was summoned to her office so late at night. Tsunade moved to the front of desk to be closer to Sakura. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself so she could tell Sakura the bad news. "Sakura, I know you are wondering why I called you here. The boys were here earlier and told me that Kakashi hadn't come home yet." Sakura nodded her head nervously. "Sakura, Kakashi is here at the hospital."

Sakura gasped, "Is he okay? What happened?"

"What I need to tell you is difficult for me to say, so I ask that you hold off until I'm done before you ask any questions, okay?"

Sakura nodded apprehensively. Tsunade sat next to her and held her hand. A feeling of dread washed over Sakura. She knew something awful happened. Tsunade had never reacted like this before.

"Sakura, tonight Kakashi tried to take his life. If Pakkun and Genma hadn't arrived when they did, he would have succeeded."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade with a look of shock on her face. Tears started to roll silently down her face. "Are…are you sure, shishou?"

"I wish I was wrong Sakura. I'm in shock myself. Pakkun brought me this letter from Kakashi himself. Pakkun disobeyed his order and found Genma to help stop him." Tsunade handed the letter to Sakura.

With shaking hands, Sakura opened the letter and instantly recognized Kakashi's handwriting. As she read, she could feel his pain. How had she missed his despair? She felt crushed by his words and felling of hopelessness. Sakura closed her eyes as she refolded the letter and handed it back to Tsunade. Suddenly, she started sobbing into her hands. Tsunade put her arm around her to comfort her.

Hearing Sakura's anguished cry, Sasuke and Naruto broke into the room. They looked into Tsunade eyes questioning what was going on. She shook her head silencing them before they could ask.

Drawing closer, Sasuke knelt down next to her and gently put his hand on her knee. Naruto stood beside him not knowing what to do. "Sakura," Sasuke said softly, "Sakura, what's wrong? What can we do to help?"

Sakura looked into her childhood friend's eyes and with a loud wail, grabbed Sasuke tight. He held her as she wept. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Both of them felt helpless and confused. They patiently waited until Sakura could tell them what was wrong.

The Hokage moved to the other side of the desk with Kakashi's letter in hand, watching her apprentice cry her heart out. She wished that she could take the pain away so Sakura couldn't feel it.

Soon, Sakura calmed and composed herself. She looked at Tsunade and asked if she could see Kakashi. Tsunade nodded to her and summoned one of the medics to come to escort her to his room. Before Sakura left, Tsunade quietly asked her if she wanted her to inform Sasuke and Naruto what had happened. Sakura nodded dejectedly and thanked her master for all she had done to help her family. As Sakura slipped outside the door, Tsunade asked the two men to sit down so she could give them the bad news.

* * *

><p>Sakura soundlessly made her way to Kakashi's bedside. She stared down at his now serene face. Tsunade had put him under a slumber jutsu so he wouldn't aggravate his wound. Her hand stroked his spiky locks. His hair was surprisingly soft. She loved to touch it. Sakura gently kissed his forehead then sat next to him on the bed. Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it tight to let him know that she was there and that he wasn't alone. Part of her was angry that he had done this to their family, but she realized that Kakashi was in immense pain. Still holding his hand, she brushed her cheek against the back of it. She wondered if they would ever be the way they were before the accident. It seemed so long ago. She curled up next to him for comfort and drifted to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto could not believe their ears. Both of them were dumbfounded by what Tsunade was telling them. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed that his hands were balled up in fists.<p>

Sasuke was doing his best to control himself. Sakura was like a sister to them and they would do anything to ensure that she wouldn't be hurt. What was Kakashi thinking? Why did he want his son to suffer like he did? Taking a few deep breaths, Sasuke calmed himself. Being angry right now wouldn't help anyone. When he finally calmed himself, he turned to Tsunade and asked her what they could do to help. Tsunade told them that all they could do is support Sakura and Kakashi. The hard part was up to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

_The final chapter!_

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the hall in silence. Neither could believe what had happened tonight. Kakashi was always the strong one, someone they looked up to when they were unsure of themselves or going through a rough time. Now, here he was in the hospital because of wounds he inflicted on himself. Where was the strong mentor that they could count on now? Sasuke shook his head in frustration. He couldn't let the anger he was feeling take over him now. Sakura needed them both for support. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through now. He stopped and took a few deep breaths so he could clear the anger he was feeling. When he opened his eyes, he found Naruto staring at him with concern.

"Don't worry, dobe, I'm not going to lose it. At least not now, not in the hospital," he informed Naruto.

Naruto weakly smiled at his friend. Sasuke was known for his quick temper and he worried that his best friend would lose it now. It was good to see Sasuke using the techniques that Tsunade showed him to calm himself after he came back to the village. Sasuke's temper had been much worse when he finally came home. From the stories the Uchiha had confided in him about his time away from the village, the raven-haired nin was justified with his anger. Naruto's thoughts went to Sakura and how she was feeling right now. All he could think of was the sadness that she must be feeling. In a million years, he would never have thought that Kakashi would do this to himself. After all the man had been through, this was the last thing that Naruto had expected him to do. Turning to Sasuke, he reminded him that they needed to check in on Sakura to make sure that she was okay and to ask if she needed anything. The raven haired man nodded and sullenly made his way down the hall with his friend.

* * *

><p>Sakura was still curled up next to Kakashi in the bed when she heard the knock at the door. When she looked up, she saw Naruto and Sasuke in the doorway. Both of them hugged her as she came up to greet them. The tears spilled from her eyes as the two men held her. Sakura was a passionate person, fiercely protecting the ones she loved. It would be awhile before the tears would stop.<p>

As she composed herself, Sakura thanked her friends for being there for her family. "Is there anything we can do for you right now?" the blond asked.

She slowly shook her head no. They would need to wait to see what Kakashi's mental state was when he regained consciousness. "We are her for you if you need anything," Sasuke said quietly, "All you need to do is ask."

"Thanks guys," Sakura whispered.

Naruto told her that they would watch over Obito while she was here in the hospital with Kakashi. Sasuke gave her the letter that Tsunade gave him to deliver to Sakura. It was the letter that Tsunade had received from Pakkun. Smiling, she thanked them again and the two men left the room.

Sakura made her way back to the chair that was besides the bed. She debated whether to read the letter again or not. Part of her wanted to know why he did this to himself and their family, and the other part wanted to pound him into next week. Why did he feel the need to end his life? They had a child now and Obito's needs should come first. What was he thinking? The tears started to flow down her cheeks again as the sadness and frustration surged within her. She had to get herself together so she could help him recover when he woke. Not knowing what his mental state would be, she had to prepare for the worst. Slowly, she opened the letter and read it again looking for any clues to help her understand what was going on in his head. Hopefully she could formulate a plan to help him heal.

* * *

><p>Three days had gone by, and Tsunade told Sakura that today she would release the sleep jutsu that she had placed on Kakashi. His wounds were well healed and he was out of danger of reopening them. Tsunade couldn't guess what his mental state would be when he regained consciousness. According to what Genma had told her when he brought him in, Kakashi was extremely angry that his plan had been foiled. She prepared Sakura for the possibility that Kakashi would be in the same mood when he awoke.<p>

Sakura told Tsunade that she had spoken to Genma a few times during the last couple of days so she could prepare for the worst. The pink-haired medic told her that she was ready for whatever mood he would be in when he awakened.

Tsunade stared at Sakura to see if her apprentice was mentally ready to deal with her disturbed mate. The look of determination on her face convinced Tsunade that Sakura was ready to help Kakashi any way she could. Sakura was a strong woman and she had every confidence that she would help Kakashi through this dark time in his life. Tsunade also noted that Sakura had dealt with her emotions so she could be the most effective in Kakashi's recovery. Nodding, Tsunade made her way to Kakashi's bedside and undid the jutsu.

Both women stared down at his sleeping form waiting for a reaction. The calm and peaceful look on his face faded and was replaced by a look of pain. Sakura looked at her mentor to see her reaction.

"It may take a while for him to wake fully, but I can't take away any of the emotional pain he is feeling," the Hokage said softly. "Kakashi needs to deal with it in order to heal properly." Tsunade gently patted Sakura's back in support, and told her to summon her if she needed anything as she made her way out the door of the room.

Sakura sat down besides the man she loved, patiently waiting for him to arouse. In her mind, she ran through all of the situations that she had thought up during the days of his recovery so she would be ready. Looking at the picture of Obito, she vowed that she would bring his dad back to him, whole again. She gently caressed the picture of her son, missing him. Kakashi needed to get better soon so she could take care of their child.

Hours went by, and Kakashi hadn't roused. He had been tossing and turning while mumbling about the agony he was in. It tore at Sakura's heart to hear him in so much pain. A lot of the ranting was about her and Obito, and how he had failed them both. Sasuke, Naruto, Genma, and Shizune had stopped in to check on her. All of them were concerned and wanted to make sure that she felt their support. She quietly thanked them all and was thankful that she had so many people that she could count on during this difficult time. Sakura made her way to the open window to contemplate the events of the last month. The sun was bright and it was a beautiful day. She hoped that she could help Kakashi appreciate the beauty in life again so they could finally get on with their lives.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was in a thick fog and was desperately trying to get out. He was plagued with thoughts of the people that he loved, especially Sakura and Obito. In his mind, he told himself that this is what he deserved by taking the coward's way out of this horrible situation. His father had visited him and was saddened by his choice of running out on his family, just like he did. He took the burden of the legacy he had left Kakashi by not being strong enough to weather through the difficult times in his life and the decision to end it all instead of being there for his son. Kakashi tried to assure his father that the fault lay solely with him by the choice he rashly made, but his father wouldn't hear his explanations.<p>

Kakashi wondered if this was the hell he was destined to live in the afterlife by the choice that he had mistakenly made. Sasuke and Naruto had lost another father figure again by his actions. How would that impact them both being fathers in the future?

And Genma, what about him? Genma tried to stop him from making the worst mistake of his life. Sure, Genma had comrades die beside him in battle, but this was different. Kakashi had knowingly taken his life. Would Genma mentally persecute himself for not being there a few minutes earlier to stop him from taking his life?

His thoughts then turned to his own infant son. Obito would never know his father. Did he damn him to the same tortured legacy? Kakashi painfully thought of all the milestones that he would miss in the boy's life and wondered who would be there to support the boy, besides Sakura. Sure, their friends would help but it would be the same as having a father there to guide and protect him. And Sakura, who would be there for her? Naruto and Sasuke were both married and would have families of their own. They wouldn't turn their backs on her, but it wouldn't be the same as someone being there to support her during the bad times. Would she just settle on just anyone so she wouldn't be alone? Or would she be haunted by his memory and live the rest of her life alone, scarred?

Kakashi chastised himself for being so stupid and selfish. All he had thought of was himself and his pain. He never thought of what kind of legacy he would leave behind and how it would affect everyone else. If only he could go back and undo all the hurt he had selfishly inflicted. Even though he was dead, he needed to try to help his close friends and loved ones survive the aftermath of his foolish decision. He didn't care what kind of hell that he had to endure, if only if he could make things right for all of them.

Kakashi struggled to find his way out of the fog. During his struggle, Obito, Rin, and the 4th Hokage met up with him. Kakashi fell to his knees, hanging his head in shame, and begged for their forgiveness for messing up so badly. Rin gently kneeled down beside him, kissed his cheek, and hugged him tightly. All of them told him that he was human, and they weren't ashamed of him. They all wished that he had made a better choice, but they understood the pain he was in.

"Kakashi," the 4th Hokage said as he comforted him, "you should never give up on life. Your friends and family are there to help you through the bad times. You need to have confidence in their strength and love, if you are lucky enough to receive another chance at life."

Kakashi looked up at his mentor with tears in his eyes and promised that he would.

Obito put out his hand to help his friend up. "We will always be there right beside you to help you, baka," the Uchiha promised. They all smiled at him as the silvered-hair ninja composed himself. Thanking them again, he took off running through the fog to try to make his way back to the ones he loved.

* * *

><p>Sakura heard Kakashi moan and went to the bedside. There were tears streaming down his face. She was shocked about what she was witnessing and wondered if he was in physical pain. Quickly, she assessed his physical condition. The only thing she found was his cerebral functions were in overdrive. <em>'Is he having a nightmare?'<em> she wondered to herself, trying to decide what to do next. While she was considering what to do, Kakashi started screaming.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! Please forgive me!" he pleaded.

Shocked, tears rolled down her face. "Kashi, KASHI! Wake up!"

Kakashi sat up suddenly and was blinded by the bright, white light. He frantically looked around trying to get his bearings and figure out where he was now. He could have sworn that he heard Sakura's voice, but wasn't sure. As he looked around, he found her staring at him with tears in her eyes. Kakashi's eyes were dilated with surprise as he grabbed her to make sure that she was real and to prevent her from leaving his side again.

"Kashi…Kashi, too tight," she gasped.

"Are you really here? Is it really you, Sakura? Please tell me that it's really you, please," he cried as he loosened his grip.

"Ssshhh, it's okay. I'm here, you're not alone. Everything will be okay," she said as she gathered him into her embrace and comforted him. He looked like a lost child panicked by a bad dream.

Soon Kakashi calmed down, but was still disoriented. He wouldn't let go of Sakura because he was afraid that he would lose her again. Sakura patiently sat on the side of the bed as he settled down. Whatever he had experienced had frightened him severely. She had never seen him like this in all of the time that she knew him, which disturbed her. She sighed inwardly, trying to be patient as he reoriented himself. At least he wasn't angry, she thought to herself, but prepared if his mood switched.

Kakashi couldn't believe that he was still alive and Sakura was at his side. He deserved a lot worse for what he had done and was waiting to see if this was some type of cruel test. His thoughts turned to what he had promised his mentor and friends. There was no way he would mess up this chance even if he thought that he didn't deserve it. His friends and loved ones deserved a better life and he was going to make sure that they received it, no matter what. He knew that they would be infuriated with him eventually, and he mentally made himself ready to bear the weight of their wrath.

He looked up at his angel that was sitting beside him and pulled her into his embrace. Sakura gasped with surprise when he passionately kissed her and apologized for his stupidity. Kakashi held her tight and told her how important she was to him. Gazing into her eyes, he promised to never leave her again. Sakura broke down and sobbed into his chest, happy that her fool realized the magnitude of what he almost accomplished.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Genma were walking up to the door of Kakashi's room when they heard Sakura start sobbing. The three of them burst in the room only to find Kakashi holding Sakura tight, with tears in both of their eyes. The three men were shocked to see what was happening. As soon as Sakura calmed herself, Kakashi apologized to his shocked friends and begged their forgiveness. Naruto smiled and told his sensei that all was forgiven with him as long as he didn't do it again.

Sasuke just stared at his mentor, unsure of how to feel. Part of him wanted to punch him for being so stupid, but the rational side of him knew that it wouldn't help the situation. "Hnnn," Sasuke complained, "you're such a pain in the ass. I'll forgive you if you promise that you will talk with one of us before you do something stupid again!"

Kakashi promised that he would never do anything to hurt himself or them again. "I hope not," Sasuke grumbled, "You're starting to act worse than the dobe over there and I don't have time to babysit anyone else."

Everyone laughed, except Naruto. He glared at Sasuke for a few minutes, and then smiled. Naruto knew that Sasuke loved him like a brother and wouldn't tease him unless he really cared.

Kakashi asked for some time alone so he could talk to Genma but told Sakura not to stray too far. The threesome made their exit so the two friends could talk.

"Genma," Kakashi sighed heavily, "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I was such an ass and put you in such a terrible position. Thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Genma stared at his friend. He pinched himself to make sure he was hearing right. Kakashi never apologized for anything. He looked closely at his silvered-haired friend's head trying to see if he hit his head or something, but didn't find any bruises or cuts. "Tsk, you're a pain, Hatake," he joked, "but I'm glad you're back. You really had me worried there for a while. If you ever do that again, I'll…I'll…hmmm…I'll kill you myself!"

Both men laughed together, happy that the situation didn't turn out for the worse. Kakashi became serious and told his friend of his adventure in the fog. Genma listened intently, amazed of the insight his friend had obtained through his ordeal. After Kakashi's tale was done, the two men sat there quiet, reflecting on what had transpired.

"Kakashi," Genma finally said.

"What?"

"You know, you owe me big time now," Genma teased as Kakashi groaned.

"Yeah, I know," Kakashi playfully admitted. '_More than you could ever know, my friend, more than you could ever know.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 years later<strong>_

Obito raced past his mother at break neck speed, with his puppy at his side. He was trailing his father that was hidden in the trees behind their home. "There he is!" the young boy screeched as the ninken lunged at their prey. As soon as the puppy grabbed his foot, the figure poofed in a cloud of smoke and a log appeared. The young boy moaned when he saw that his father used a substitution jutsu to thwart his capture.

Kakashi came out behind the trees chuckling at his son's disappointment. "That was much better, Obito. You almost had me," he said as he messed his son's silver hair.

The young boy smiled as he looked up at his father. Kakashi told Obito to go practice with his shiriken while he checked in on Sakura. Obito happily took off to practice on the tree with the target that his father had set up for him. Kakashi walked over to his wife who was nursing their daughter. The sunlight in her pink hair looked like a halo. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek, not wanting to disturb them. Sitting beside her, he reached down and kissed the newborn's fuzzy pink head. Taking her small hand, Rin wrapped her fist around his finger as she ate contently. "Another beautiful day," he smiled at his wife. "Getting used to being a mother again?" he teased.

Sakura smiled and assured him that she was, even with the 2 a.m. feedings. Kakashi pulled her into his arms and held his two girls, thankful that he was there to experience the joy with them both. As they watched their son hit the bull's eye, both were glad that they were a family. Kakashi kissed Sakura's head and thanked her for giving him two beautiful children. She smiled and leaned into his embrace.

Looking to the blue sky, he thanked his father, all of his friends, and his mentor for making him realize that there is more to life, and what really matters is being loved and appreciating the special people around you.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all of the reviews and to all the people following this story! I appreciate all of your support!<em>


End file.
